1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension for a sewage ejector basin.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, sewage may be distributed from a sewage source to a desired location by gravity flow or by pumping. Nearly all residential plumbing systems rely on the force of gravity to supply incoming water and to provide for the discharge of waste. For example, for residential sewage, all sources of sewage in the residence may be located higher than a line running to the public sewer, a septic tank or alternate sewage treatment device (collectively referred to hereinafter as “sewer line”), and the sewage may be transported to the sewer line solely by gravity flow. However, there are times when gravity will not do the job.
For instance, if the sewage source is located at a lower elevation than the sewer line, then it becomes necessary to pump sewage to the sewer line. Occasionally, a fixture, such as a toilet or tub, needs to be installed below the nearest available sewer line and the sewage from the fixture must be lifted to the level of the sewer line. One example of such a situation is a bathroom installation in a basement where the sewer line is located higher than the toilet.
In such a situation, a sewage ejector pump has to be installed to lift sewage to the level of the sewer line. Ejector pumps are required where sewage or wastewater cannot flow to the sewer line by means of gravity at a velocity of at least two feet per second.
Sewage ejector assemblies may be installed to distribute sewage from a source to the sewer line. These assemblies typically include a round container or basin which receives sewage from the sewage source by means of an inlet pipe, and a pump for pumping the received sewage out of the container or basin by means of a discharge pipe, wherein the discharge pipe is connected to a sewer line.
A sewage ejector basin may be installed at grade in a hole or recess immediately beneath the floor or foundation slab, such that the top of the basin is flush with the floor or foundation slab. Alternatively, the sewage ejector basin may be installed below grade in a hole or recess some further distance (typically between about 6″ to about 12″) below the floor or foundation slab. In either installation situation, the inlet pipe to the sewage ejector basin is in connection with the sewage source, and the discharge pipe from the sewage ejector basin is in connection with the sewer line. After installation, any remaining space in the hole or recess around the sewage ejector basin is backfilled with soil.
If the sewage ejector basin is installed below grade, then a sewage ejector basin extension is required. The basin extension is circular and typically of about the same or slightly greater diameter as the outer perimeter of the sewage ejector basin. The basin extension is also of sufficient height to extend from the top of the basin to the top of the floor or foundation slab. The basin extension enables a basin to be installed below grade, surrounded by backfill and the floor or foundation slab abutted against the outer perimeter of the basin extension, such that the basin is not completely covered by the floor or foundation slab and, thus, providing for easy access to the basin for repair or maintenance.
Extensions from a below grade plumbing structure to a surface to maintain access to the plumbing structure are known. Examples of such extensions are manhole cover and catch-basin elevations as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,764 issued Aug. 20, 2002, by McNeely for a Nondestructive System for Adjusting Manhole and Catch-Basin Elevations and U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,258 issued Jan. 27, 2004, by McNeely for a Nondestructive System for Adjusting Manhole and Catch-Basin Elevations.
Sewage ejector basins with submersible pumps are known. Sewage ejector basins are available from various sources, including Jackel Eco-Systems, 15314 Harrison Road, Mishawaka, Ind. 46546, and Keidel Supply Co., Inc., 2026 Delaware Avenue, Norwood, Ohio 45212.
Extensions for sewage ejector basins are also known. Circular sewage ejector basin extensions are available from various sources, including AK Industries, Inc., PO Box 640, Plymouth, Ind. 46563, and TOPP Industries Incorporated, North State Road 25, Rochester, Ind.
With reference to FIG. 1, a sewage ejector basin installed below grade with a prior art basin extension is shown. The basin 2 is installed below the floor 14 and is surrounded by backfill 16. An inlet pipe 18 carries sewage into the basin 2. A discharge pipe 12 carries sewage pumped from the basin 2 to a sewer line. A pump power cord 10 connects and provides power to a pump (not shown) inside the basin 2. A basin extension 6 extends from a basin lid 4 to the surface of the floor 14. A vent pipe 8 extends from the basin 2 and allows for suction to be created within the basin 2 so that sewage may be pumped from the basin 2 through the discharge pipe 12 and to a sewer line. The prior art sewage ejector basin extension 6 has many disadvantages as further discussed below.
In the plumbing and heating trade, the mechanical room in a residence is often too small for the amount of equipment that is required to be placed in the mechanical room. Additionally, with the design of new residences, a sewage ejector tank or basin is often required to extract wastewater or sewage from the lower level of these residences. The sewage ejection system usually is required, either by a building code, or by engineering or architectural specifications, to be placed in the already too small mechanical room. Quite often the top surface of the sewage ejector basin is required to be placed below the floor, usually a concrete slab, of the basement level, to allow for wastewater or sewage drainage into and adequate volume use of the basin.
When a basin is installed below the level of the floor, a hole in the mechanical room floor is created. The space above this hole in which the basin is located then becomes unusable floor space. Furthermore, the available area within the mechanical room floor within which to locate a basin with a prior art, circular basin extension, such that the basin does not occupy valuable floor space, is limited.
Additionally, with the prior art circular basin extensions, the vent and discharge piping must extend vertically from and above the basin, which in turn further increases the unusable floor space, room area and wall space above and around the basin. The surface area enclosed within a prior art, circular basin extension is too restrictive and does not have adequate space to allow for discharge and vent piping to be horizontally oriented and parallel to the floor surface.
The prior art, circular basin extensions also do not allow for easy access to and service of the pumps within the basin post-installation. Additionally, access to the pumps through the prior art, circular basin extension is diminished greatly as the basin extension height is increased. The prior art, circular basins extensions are available in predetermined heights, typically 6 inches or 12 inches, thus, eliminating flexibility in determining basin depth below grade. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art, circular basin extensions is that no peripheral room is provided within the surface area enclosed within the basin extension for maneuvering to access the piping, basin and pump, because the prior art, circular basin extension is the same or slightly greater diameter as the basin.